Mario Party Toons (TV Series)
Mario Party Toons is a CGI animated children's TV series that revolves around the adventures of Mario and his friends. The series takes place in the Mario World. The series is produced by Nintendo, Bardel Entertainment and Rare. The series premiered on August 19, 2017. The series currently has 3 seasons and 140 episodes. The series is rated TV-Y7. Characters Mario - The main protagonist. He is Luigi's brother and Princess Peach's love interest. Luigi - The deuteragonist. He is Mario's brother and Princess Daisy's love interest. Princess Peach - The Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. She is Princess Daisy's best friend and Mario's love interest. Princess Daisy - The Princess of Sarasaland. She is Princess Peach's best friend and Luigi's love interest. Wario - Waluigi's brother. He gets along with Mario greatly. Waluigi - Wario's brother. He gets along with Luigi greatly. Yoshi - Birdo's love interest. He is best friends with Mario and Luigi. Toad - Toadette's love interest. He is the servant of Princess Peach. Birdo - Yoshi's love interest. She gets along with Mario well. Toadette - Toad's love interest. She acts very childishly. She is Spike's best friend. Hammer Bro - Blooper's best friend. He loves to surf. Blooper - Hammer Bro's best friend. Two of his tentacles are his arms. Koopa Kid - He is good friends with Toadette. Shy Guy - Kamek's best friend. He is also Koopa's partner-in-business. He has a steed named Ostro. Kamek - Shy Guy's best friend. He is also Koopa's rival. Koopa Troopa - Shy Guy's partner-in-business. He is also Kamek's rival. The Koopa Kid Brothers - They get along well with their friends. Rosalina - She is good friends with Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong - Diddy's sidekick/buddy. He is also good friends with Rosalina. Diddy Kong - DK's sidekick/buddy. He is very energetic and playful. Rosie - A husky pup. She is also Mario and the gang's pet dog. FLUDD - She is Mario and the gang's water flowing machine. She hates it when Clog jams Mario and Luigi's pipes. Bowser - The main antagonist. He often tries to defeat Mario and friends but always fails. Princess Phantom - A pink phantom who wears a purple-red striped gown, a turquoise orb necklace and a pink bowtie. She has a tiara on her head. She is Mario and the gang's phantom friend. Despite being a Phantom, Princess Phantom can turn into a Night Fury dragon at any time. Spike - Toadette's best friend. He has a pet monster named Clog. Clog - Spike's pet monster. She is a strange, hairy creature who likes to clog pipes. Ostro - Shy Guy's steed. She speaks English and honks when scared or angry. Goomba - A friend of Mario and the gang. He doesn't have any hands but he does have feet, a bottom, a face and a head. Monty Mole - A friend of Mario and the gang. He loves digging holes. His favorite game is hide and seek, as shown in Hide and Seek. Pom Pom - A friend of Mario and the gang. She is the sister of Boom Boom and the cousin of Bowser Jr, as shown in Meet Pom Pom. Seasons * Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 Episodes List of Mario Party Toons episodes 140 (40 episodes per season) Genres Animation Comedy Fantasy Family Ratings TV-Y7 Trivia * Bowser is the only character that appears in a very little amount of episodes. Category:TV Shows Category:TV series Category:American TV Series Category:2017 Category:TV-Y7